User blog:Jasperchua99/Official QnA Part 1
Extracted from:https://www.facebook.com/notes/world-of-warships-blitz/official-qa-1/1620998881281100/ Publish Date: SUNDAY, APRIL 15, 2018 You have questions? We have answers! The questions were submitted by you across Facebook, VKontakte, Discord, and Reddit, and are answered by us, the World of Warships Blitz team. 1. Which ships and nations will be added in the future? We plan to add a lot more ships in 2018! A lot of you have asked us about the German battleship line, and while we can’t say yet when it will be out exactly, you can certainly expect to see those ships (including the beloved Bismarck) later this year! 2. Are there plans to further improve the silver economy? Yes! The last update already included some tweaks to the economy, but we are aware that they were not enough. The next update, update 1.3, will include a flat percentage increase of silver income from battles and we will continue to monitor the silver economy afterwards. 3. What about the blueprint system? We are going to implement some changes that will help you get more blueprints, and make it easier to get the blueprints you need. This won’t be ready for the next update, but we are hoping to get them out in update 1.4. Stay tuned for more information, as we get closer to locking down the improvements! 4. Will the matchmaking be improved? We acknowledge that the matchmaking can be wonky at times, and are working on improvements. On top of our data, your screenshots of weird matchmaking has certainly helped us already to figure out some of the current issues, so thank you for that! 5. Will there be an in-battle chat? Right now we have no plans to add a full-on chat during battles, as we feel it would take away from the action of the match. What we are considering right now, is adding a chat for platoons during battles. 6. When is the torpedo issue solved? The so-called “magnetic torpedoes” is a known technical issue, but a very tricky thing to fix, since it is mainly caused by player latency and network issues. It is something we will continue to look into. 7. Will the battle time be extended? After already extending the battle time in ranked battles, we are now focussing on improving maps as well. We believe that a combination of battle time and better maps will greatly help with the match experience. 8. Will you add collision damage? This is not something we have currently planned. 9. Are you planning to release WOWs Blitz on Steam/Windows/Mac? This is not something we plan to do in the near future, but it is certainly something we can explore. 10. Will there be more things added to fleets? Yes! Update 1.3 will contain new fleet features, stay tuned for more info next week ;) 11. What about fleet battles? This is something we would like to add eventually, but it will not be for the next update. We want to make sure it is an active and fun feature, so as many fleets as possible can participate! 12. Will the tier of the next ranked season be increased? While nothing is set in stone yet, we do want increase the tier for the next ranked season. Future season might even include multiple tiers, instead of just one. 13. Is it going to be possible to purchase consumables automatically? This is a great suggestion, and we will see what we can do! 14. Will you add ship commanders and commander skills/perks to the game? Yes, we will! This is a feature we are already working on, and you can expect to see it in a few updates from now. 15. Will you add premium ships as a prize for finishing campaigns? Not for finishing campaigns, but we do have more events planned where you can win premium ships. 16. Will there be premium ships of higher tiers? We will have more high tier premium ships, but right now we plan none higher than tier 8. 17. Will submarines be added? Submarines are neat, but we have no plans to add them to the game. We want to focus on balancing our current classes first, and adding submarines to the current pool would be very difficult. 18. Will you add tournaments? We would love to have a tournament system in World of Warships Blitz, as they can be a lot of fun! Nothing is set in stone yet, but it is certainly on our to do-list. 19. Do you plan to add more modes? Some seasonal events will come with their own special mode, so you can look forward to those! 20. Are the game graphics going to be improved? There are no exact plans to improve the game’s graphics, but we are adding a 60 FPS option to the game very soon. We are already testing the 60 FPS option, and it makes the game look more beautiful than ever! 21. Destroyers are overpowered! Will you do something about them? We have some more balance changes planned for update 1.3 to buff cruisers (the natural enemy of destroyers), and will continue to balance ships in future patches to make sure all classes are balanced. Category:Blog posts Category:QnA